


Let The Games Begin

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: Sweet Talk 101 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You sunk my battleship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Games Begin

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: Stiles/Jackson

“B-12.”

“Miss. D-13.”

“Hit.”

“D-12.”

“Fuck,” growls Jackson.

“You have to say it,” drawls Stiles from the other side of the bed.

“You sunk my battleship,” bites out Jackson, his cheeks flushing as Stiles grins.

“I still think you’re cheating,” glares Jackson as he strips off his polo to reveal his toned sun-kissed abs to his boyfriend.

Stiles shoots him an innocent look. Strip-Battleship is quickly becoming his favourite bedroom activity. Well, until Jackson figures out he never put down any boats.


End file.
